„F”
thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px „'F'” – motyw Freezera z 15 filmu kinowego Powrót Freezy Fukkatsu no F. Wykonawcą jest japoński punk-rockowy zespół Maxime the Hormone. Piosenka została wydana w 2008 roku. Język japoński マキシマム ザ ホルモン 作詞: マキシマムザ亮君 作曲: マキシマムザ亮君 ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア 不老不死求め　ナ○ック星　移動 宣戦布告　民に血担(にな)う 占領　支配　黒い煙　網羅 「君散りタマエ‥」 逃げ惑う無抵抗民族 平伏す者さえ全て焼き尽くす 大虐殺　武力弾圧　独裁主義者 笑って踏み潰す ラ○ィッツ　ナッ○　リストラ ○ェイ様　あっけなく即死 獰猛(どうもう)　ド○リア横暴 ザー○ン　ロングヘアー その二の腕　pink pink pink 頭の中　sick sick sick 浮遊した　Vehicle 戦闘力53万 迷宮入りヒストリー no秩序　国狩り ジャスティス　七つ玉 ロマンティックGIVE ME! 木っ端微塵に消し飛ばす その虫けら誘き出す スカウター狂って　クラッシュ 今‥見せよう…真の姿を… 神々たる変貌 後悔など遅い ビリビリビリ大地が揺れる ズキズキズキ傷が痛む ビリビリビリ人気がウネる その震えはダークサイド フリー○　フリー○　フリー○　フリー○ 波動　大穴　ギャラクシー 油断　罠　パラサイツ フリー○　フリー○　フリー○　フリー○ 怯え泣くは我ら民(みん) 乱獲　乱伐　乱開発 ここで繰り返される自然破壊 虐待拷問人権なく 植えつけたのはプロパガンダ 逃げ惑う無抵抗民族 平伏す者さえ全て焼き尽くす 大虐殺　武力弾圧 独裁主義者　笑って踏み潰す グ○ド　バー○　ジー○ リ○ーム　イレイザーガン ギ○ュー　ボディーチェンジ そう　Frog!Frog! その二の腕　pink pink pink 頭の中　sick sick sick 浮遊した　Vehicle 戦闘力53万 迷宮入りヒストリー no秩序　国狩り ジャスティス　七つ玉 ロマンティックGIVE ME! 木っ端微塵に消し飛ばす その虫けら誘き出す スカウター狂ってクラッシュ 今‥見せよう…真の姿を… 神々たる変貌 後悔など遅い ビリビリビリ大地が揺れる ズキズキズキ傷が痛む ビリビリビリ人気がウネる その震えはダークサイド フリー○　フリー○　フリー○　フリー○ 波動　大穴　ギャラクシー 油断　罠　パラサイツ フリー○　フリー○　フリー○　フリー○ 怯え泣くは我ら民(みん) 己　朽ち果てる事はなく この痛みと共に塞ぐ 悪　戦慄　闇　アンダーワールド フリー○　フリー○　フリー○　フリー○ 無論　終わらん魂 I don’t have a power! shit! フリー○　フリー○　フリー○　フリー○ クライマックス　予言なき意味 フリー○　フリー○　フリー○　フリー○ 波動　大穴　ギャラクシー 油断　罠　パラサイツ フリー○　フリー○　フリー○　フリー○ 怯え泣くは我ら民(みん) ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア　ポアダ　ポアダ　ポア ポア!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Łacińska pisownia oryginału poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa furofushi motome namekku sei idou sensenfukoku tamini ninau senryou shihai kuroi kemui moura "kimi chiri tamae" Nigemadou muteikou minzoku Hirefusu mono sae subete yakitsukusu daigyakusatsu buryoku dan atsu dokusaishugisha waratte fumitsubusu Raditz Nappa RESTORER Kiwi sama akenaku sokushi doumou Dodoria oubou Zarbon LONG HAIR sono ni ude pink pink pink atama no naka sick sick sick fuyuu shita vehicle sentouryoku go juu san man Meikyuuiri HISTORY NO chitsujo kunikari JUSTICE nana tsu tama ROMANTIC GIVE ME! koppamijin ni keshitobasu sono mushikera obikidasu SCOUTER kurutte kurasshu Ima...miseyou...shin no sugata wo... kami gamo taru henbou koukai nado osoi biri biri biri daichi ga yureru zuki zuiki zuiki kizu ga itamu biri biri biri taiki ga uneru Sono furue wa DARK SIDE FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA Hadou ooana GALAXY Yudan wana PARASITE FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA Obienaku wa warera min DIE!DIE!DIE! rankaku ranbatsu rankaihatsu koko de kurikaesareru shizen hakai gyakutai goumon jinken naku Uetsuketa no wa PROPAGANDA Nigemadou muteikou minzoku Hirefusu mono sae subete yakitsukusu daigyakusatsu buryoku dan atsu dokusaishugisha waratte fumitsubusu GURD BUTTA JEESE RECOOM ERASER GUN GINYUU BODY CHANGE sou FROG! FROG! sono ni ude pink pink pink atama no naka sick sick sick fuyuu shita vehicle sentouryoku go juu san man Meikyuuiri HISTORY NO chitsujo kunikari JUSTICE nana tsu tama ROMANTIC GIVE ME! koppamijin ni keshitobasu sono mushikera obikidasu SCOUTER kurutte kurasshu Ima...miseyou...shin no sugata wo kami gamo taru henbou koukai nado osoi biri biri biri daichi ga yureru zuki zuiki zuiki kizu ga itamu biri biri biri taiki ga uneru Sono furue wa DARK SIDE FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA Hadou ooana GALAXY Yudan wana PARASITE FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA Obienaku wa warera min DIE!DIE!DIE! Onore kuchihateru koto wa naku! Kono itami to tomo ni fugasu Aku senritsu yami UNDER WORLD FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA muron owaran tamashii I DON'T HAVE A POWER, SHIT! FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA CLIMAX yogen naki imi FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA Hadou ooana GALAXY Yudan wana PARASITE FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA Obienaku wa warera min poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa poa da poa da poa poa poa da poa da poa Angielski tekst It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! Searching for eternal life, he came to Namek Declaring war, bathing the populace in blood Occupation, domination, black clouds cover the land "You will die..." Unresisting, the people run and hide Even those who bow to him are burnt to cinders Genocide, armed oppression The dictator laughs as he tramples them Raditz and Nappa were downsized Kiwi died instantly Dodoria, fierce and violent Zarbon with the long hair His upper arms are pink pink pink His head is sick sick sick He has a floating vehicle And a battle power of 530,000 Unsolved history No order, nation hunting Justice, seven balls Give me romance! Blown to smithereens Lure out the insects The scouter goes haywire and crashes Now...I'll show you...my true form... Divine transformation It's too late for regrets The earth shakes Wounds ache The air undulates That quake is the dark side Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza A surge, a hole, a galaxy Negligence, a trap, parasites Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza We are the ones who cry out in fear Overfishing, deforestation, overdevelopment The repetitive destruction of the environment Oppression, torture, no human rights Propaganda is implanted within us Unresisting, the people run and hide Even those who bow to him are burnt to cinders Genocide, armed oppression The dictator laughs as he tramples them Gurd, Butta, Jheese Recoom's Eraser Gun Ginyu's body change Yeah, a frog! Frog! His upper arms are pink pink pink His head is sick sick sick He has a floating vehicle And a battle power of 530,000 Unsolved history No order, nation hunting Justice, seven balls Give me romance! Blown to smithereens Lure out the insects The scouter goes haywire and crashes Now...I'll show you...my true form... Divine transformation It's too late for regrets The earth shakes Wounds ache The air undulates That quake is the dark side Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza A surge, a hole, a galaxy Negligence, a trap, parasites Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza We are the ones who cry out in fear He will not rot away Shut up with this pain Evil, trembling in fear, darkness, the underworld Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Of course his soul is eternal I don't have a power! Shit! Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza The climax, an unpredicted meaning Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza A surge, a hole, a galaxy Negligence, a trap, parasites Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza We are the ones who cry out in fear It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! It's phowa! It's phowa! Phowa! Phowa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Polskie tłumaczenie To Poa (prawdopodobnie od słowa power-siła, moc, władza) Poszukując wiecznego życia dotarł na Nameck, Wypowiedział wojnę, skąpał ludność we krwi. Okupacja, władza, czarne chmury osłoniły ziemię. Umrzesz. Brak oporu, ludzie uciekają i ukrywają się. Nawet ten, kto pokłoni się przed nim zostanie spopielony. Ludobójstwo, sprzeciw przeciw uciskowi. Dyktator śmieje się, gdy po nich depcze. Raditz i Nappa byli zdegradowani. Kiwi zginął od razu. Dodoria brutalny i gwałtowny. Sarbon z długimi włosami. Jego ramiona są różowe, różowe, różowe. Jego umysł jest chory, chory, chory. Ma latający pojazd I poziom mocy 530.000. Nierozwiązane historie. Bez rozkazu polowanie na narody. Sprawiedliwość przyniesie 7 kul. Daj mi romans. Zdmuchnięty na drobne kawałeczki Wabienie insektów Przeciążony skauter zepsuł się. Cudowna (boska) przemiana. Już za późno na żal. Drży ziemia. Bolą rany. Powietrze faluje. To drżenie to ciemna storna. Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Fala, dziura, galaktyka Zaniedbania, pułapki, pasożyty Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Jesteśmy tymi, którzy płaczą ze strachu. Umrzesz, umrzesz, umrzesz. Nadmierne połowy ryb, wycinanie lasów, nadmierny rozwój Powtarzające się niszczenie środowiska Ucisk, tortury, brak praw człowieka Propaganda jest w nas wszczepiona. Nieodporni ludzie uciekają i ukrywają się. Nawet ten, kto pokłoni się przed nim zostanie spopielony. Ludobójstwo, sprzeciw przeciw uciskowi. Dyktator śmieje się, gdy po nich depcze. Umrzesz, umrzesz, umrzesz Guldo, Burter, Juice Eraser Gun Recoome'a Zamiana ciał Ginyu Tak, Żaba! Żaba! Jego ramiona są różowe, różowe, różowe. Jego umysł jest chory, chory, chory. Ma latający pojazd I poziom mocy 530.000. Nie rozwiązane historie. Bez rozkazu polowanie na narody. Sprawiedliwość przyniesie 7 kul. Daj mi romans. Zdmuchnięty na drobne kawałeczki Wabienie insektów Przeciążony skauter zepsuł się. Cudowna (boska) przemiana. Już za późno na żal. Drży ziemia. Bolą rany. Powietrze faluje. To drżenie to ciemna storna. Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Fala, dziura, galaktyka Zaniedbania, pułapki, pasożyty Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Jesteśmy tymi, którzy płaczą ze strachu. Umrzesz, umrzesz, umrzesz. Jego ciało nie zgnije. Zamknij się ze swym bólem Zło drży ze strachu w ciemności podziemnego świata. Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Oczywiście jego dusza jest wieczna Nie mam już siły! Cholera. Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Punkt kulminacyjny, nieprzewidziane zrozumienie. Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Fala, dziura, galaktyka Zaniedbania, pułapki, pasożyty Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Jesteśmy tymi, którzy płaczą ze strachu. To moc, to siła, to władza... Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBZ Kategoria:Piosenki z filmów DBZ